Mariah
Mariah Jacky S., labeled the The California Gurl, will be a contestent on Total Drama All Stars as a member of the Red Carpet. Audition Tape: -Mariah putting her makeup on- French Friend: Mariah you're on! Mariah: Oh!, Hi guys! My name is Mariah, I'm 16 years old, From California...oh yeah no im not from Paris, I'm just visiting. It would be a honor to be in season 2 of Total Drama Danger, I've seen this show and i fell in love with it. I would be a great competitor! I'm strong, fast, & smart! I'm not looking for love in this show when my heart already belongs to somebody else. Well pick me for the show! & i promise high ratings! Bye! -blows a kiss to the camera & turns off camera- Mariah Audition Tape.png|Mariah in her Audition Trivia *Mariah's original hair color was brown. *Mariah was born in Mexico but raised in USA. *Mariah knows Spanish. *Mariah is the only red head on the team. *Mariah puts competition first then anything else. *Mariah always gets the job done, one way or another. *Mariah is labeled like the song "California Gurls" by Katy Perry. *Mariah is really nice to everyone, until they start messing with her hair. *Mariah doesnt like anyone messing with her hair. *Mariah is the only person in TDAS to have a sibling in TDD, which is Emma. *Mariah doesn't like when people use her past against her. Its her weakness. Confessions '-Episode 1 Confessions-' *Yay! Total Drama All Stars! this is going to be a BLAST! *Chris P? sounds like cripsy, -laughs- *Yay i got a glided award! *as much as I "like" Chripsy I had to tell the team to vote him off, anyways i just dont want to be distracted in the challenges '-Episode 2 Confessions-' *Ew no Chrispy cannot hold me, my boyfriend will ''NOT ''allow it! *OMG! he doesn't get that i dont want to be next to him *oh crap! what do i say? Caroline is asking where i got the pom-poms! crap!. *YAY! i got my glided award! now please eliminated chris....please please PLEASE! *yeah...i might have punched him alittle to hard....whoopies '-Episode 3 Confessions-' *UGH, this trailer sucks! *we have to wear afros now? *puts afro on* OMG i look like Jonna ! If you're watching this, HII! *big smile* *its my time to shine! pfft, all we gotta do is dance, thats easy! i love dancing! *AHHH! what the hell, LASERS?! *UGH! i am going to sue this show! i got burnt on my butt! *greeeeeeat, we lost...OMG me, Shawn, & Katelyn we're the only ones to get shocked, its obvious that we are going to be in the bottom 3!...NO.....I'm going to convince the team to vote off Alex.M, it might just work! MUAHAHA! '-Episode 4 Confessions- ' *what the hell, how did i get in a cage? *ok so we have to get the jewel....Shawn you carry me *ugh! thats the last time i do a favor for anyone! i had to carry him! ME the lady! and Boxe was laughing, what a jerk! '-Episode 5 Confessions-' *and of course i get paired with Jenny, ugh *I would of looked 10 times better with what Jennifer was wearing! *Ugh! that idiot ripped my dress! *how do you know when you have a concussion? OMG! look a unicorn! Gallery: ST.png|Mariah and her Team, The Red Carpet. Mariah Pose.png Total Drama All Stars: IntroTDAS-1-.png|Mariah in the group photo Mariaharriving.png|Mariah walking out the bus. Run Contestant.png|Mariah & the others running. Chris.p-and-Mariah-Total-Drama-All-Stars.jpg|Chris P. flirting with Mariah. The pyramid human.png|Mariah & her team making a pyramid. Carolinequestion.png|Caroline questioning Mariah's Team performance. Chrispybyebye.png|Mariah votes off Chris.P Elimination.png|Mariah at her first elimination. Chriah.P.png|Chris P. trying to kiss Mariah when he is eliminated. Punch.png|Mariah punching Chris P. for trying to kiss her. Mariahdance.png|Mariah gets her pants burnt. Fundo.png|Mariah carrying Shawn. NewCanvas10.png|Katelyn : "No way, it's very high!" Tdas.png|Mariah, Katelyn, & Clara celebrating there win. JenneoandMariet.png JenneoandMariet002.png Mariaaahtdas.png|Mariah annoyed by the loud noise. Mariah's Interview Before TDAS What's your best quality? - My Best Quality would be singing! Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) -Music: Any -Color: Red, Pink, Black, Yellow, Blue -Movie: Romance/Comedy/Horror -Food: Spaghetti ! Describe your craziest dream '-' I was a ruler of the world for a day & well....alot went down in that dream. Best memory from childhood? - living with my family, being together Most embarrassing moment at school? - when i slipped infront of a hot guy.. Ten years from now what are you doing? - with a loving family My dream date would be with __________, doing what? -im already with my dream date! or unless if its a celeb. & we would be living together, happily It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? -Tell Everyone I Love Them What do you think of the Other Competitors? Alex.M- ehh Boxe-''' he's evil ! but i bet we could get along 'Chris.P-' he's a cool guy.. 'Clara- '''she's a good friend ! 'Danny- annoying Dex- 'is he still going out with Skyler? 'Erick- oh boy...he's....he's good looking, BUT NOT MY TYPE! James-''' he's just a friend i know, who i can trust 'Jenny-' do we actually need another Heather on the show ?! '''Katelyn- she's so sweet and i hope we can be friends Lauren- she's cool, i like her Linda-''' uf, i remember our adventures, when we had to fight that demon snake, anyways i hope she still hasnt forgotten me 'Nick- '''dont really know...who he is... 'Samantha- we've met before in a season long ago, never got to know her i guess Serena- she seems cool, i love how her hair goes to the side 'Shawn- '''all i know is that he wants some Linda 'Skyler- '''are Dex and her going out? Categoria:Female Categoria:Characters Categoria:Red Carpet Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Mariaah67